Journey to the Past
by MaryAnne741
Summary: Maria visits one of her daughters in Salzburg
1. Default Chapter

Summary: The story is set in the early 90s. Maria visits some familiar places that bring back a lot of her past memories.  
  
I want to express my gratitude to Jessica for her helpful suggestions and the encouragement I have received from her.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Maria felt her heartbeat quicken as her plane was on the way to Salzburg. She had not been to Austria for almost 30 years, since the second honeymoon trip Georg and she took after their 25th wedding anniversary. But that had been light-years ago. So many things have changed since then. Her thoughts wandered through the years from the day of their wedding up to the day of her husband's death 10 years ago. She eagerly anticipated her visit to Salzburg and the reunion with her daughter Christine who had moved to Austria together with her husband after their wedding. Maria had not seen her daughter and grandchildren for a few years now. She missed them very much but understood that her daughter's life belonged to the place where the family originally had come from.  
  
"It has been a few years now."She silently stated. In her spirit she felt like the 20 year old herself, the young girl so full of life, so fresh, so alive. She compromisingly remembered her doctor's words when she had told him about the trip to Austria. "Yes, I'm going to take everything very slow, I'm not the 22 year old governess anymore. No climbing trees, no hiking, or biking...even though I think I could easily climb up to the top of the Untersberg. No, I'm 75 year old now and my doctor was right. Time has flown by..." she went on and her thoughts brought a slight smile to her face on which each little wrinkle reflected a piece of history.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts." The announcement of the flight attendant brought Maria back to the reality. After drying off a few of her tears she complied and impatiently awaited the landing. Her heart skipped a beat when the plane finally touched the Austrian ground. "You won't get too emotional, you silly old woman." She thought trying to prevent her emotions taking over again.  
  
"Mother, mother, here!" Christine waved her hands as she recognized the slim figure of her mother showing up at the gate and she quickly ran to her. Maria dropped all her luggage and flew directly into her daughter's arms. Both women had tears in their eyes as they held each other tightly.  
  
"Oh, mother you are finally here." Christine said as she looked right into her mother's eyes. Maria gently touched her daughter's face with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It has been a few years now. You look so beautiful my darling." Maria said as she took a hold of Christine's hands.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit mother. You look great." Christine stated with delight upon seeing how youthful her mother was.  
  
"Oh thank you, but you know my doctor says that I should take it slow. So the Untersberg is out of question." Maria said a bit disappointed.  
  
"Now let's go mother, the children are so excited to see you. Your room is already waiting for you." Christine said and picked up Maria's suitcases. Maria didn't move for a second.  
  
"Mother, is everything alright?" Christine's voice sounded worried.  
  
"Oh, yes.... but I won't stay at your house tonight. I'm sorry....." Maria's words failed and a slight blush crossed her face.  
  
"Mother, what are you up to?" Christine asked suspiciously. Knowing her mother very well she wasn't surprised by her mother's seemingly spontaneous plans.  
  
"Can you take me to Hotel Bristol?" Maria asked a bit shyly.  
  
Christine almost asked what her mother wanted to do in that hotel, but it dawned on her before getting into the question.  
  
"Yes mother, I'll take you there."She nodded with a reassuring smile. She remembered being told that her parents' wedding reception had been held in that hotel and also recalled one of her sisters mentioning that her parents had spent their wedding night in the same hotel. Also, she knew that her parents had spent a few days in this hotel when they came to Salzburg on their second honeymoon. She understood how special that place felt for her mother.  
  
"Thank you, it would mean a lot to me." Maria said.  
  
"It's okay mother. But what shall I tell your grandchildren who are so excited to see you again?" Christine asked.  
  
"I promise to spend the rest of my time here with you... just this one night. I simply need some time alone in this city." Maria smiled.  
  
Christine nodded one more time and guided her mother to the car.  
  
"So mother here we are.... if you change your mind...otherwise I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow at 10 a.m. Does that sound okay with you?" Christine looked at Maria questionably when she stopped the car at the hotel's entrance.  
  
"Yes, darling.... I'll see you tomorrow.... and thank you." Maria said softly while giving a big hug to her daughter.  
  
The bellboy approached the car to help with Maria's luggage. She felt a bit guilty for not joining her family right away, but she also knew that this little time alone would help settle her emotions and the memories that were surely going to surface. Looking up at the building as high as the top where the suite was located she took a deep breath and entered the hotel.  
  
Her eyes took a journey in the lobby surveying all the scenery with the enthusiasm of the young Maria.  
  
"Good afternoon Madame, can I help you?" The friendly tone of the front desk clerk woke her up from the dream.  
  
"Oh yes, my name is Maria von Trapp and I have a room reservation for tonight." She replied.  
  
The front desk clerk gave her a reassuring smile before proceeding with all the necessary forms and paperwork.  
  
"Mrs. Von Trapp, enjoy your stay here. Your room, I mean the suite is located on the 7th floor. You mustn't miss the after dark view from that room." The front desk clerk said and handed the keys to Maria.  
  
"I know.... my husband and I....." her words failed and she couldn't help blushing slightly."We stayed in that room a few years ago."  
  
The front desk clerk responded with a smile. He couldn't help but notice how adorably embarrassed the elderly lady was.  
  
A few minutes later Maria entered the grand suite and for a moment she was left breathless. The room was still beautiful, but surely it had been refurbished throughout the years. She looked around and an ocean of memories came back to her. When Georg and she had come up here after the wedding, her husband picked her up to carry her inside... she was so scared, so nervous.... The thought of this brought a smile to her face..... but she trusted him completely and the conclusion of the evening was a pure bliss for both of them. Her smile became even brighter at the memory of Georg trying to pick her up the same way about when they were here on their second honeymoon.... They both laughed at the absurdity of the situation....And now she was there on her own. Despite her loneliness she felt complete and content. Slowly she walked to the balcony door and with a small hesitation she opened it to take an advantage of the view. Salzburg was spread out in front of her. The town was busy and Maria realized how Salzburg had changed since their last visit there. The beauty of the town still astonished her as she looked around until her eyes found the Untersberg. She looked up at it with a longing gaze. "Wish I was a bit younger" she sighed. "About 30 years ago we easily made it all the way up there..." she recalled. Maria felt a bit tired, mostly due to the jetlag after the long trip but still she didn't want to take a rest. She set her mind on a walk in the city to visit some familiar places on her very own.  
  
She took a long walk along the Salzach River, each stone, each footstep was marked with a bit of history. Some things didn't change, she realized. She surveyed the bridges and admired the beauty of the buildings while deeply breathing in the fresh Austrian air. Her walk led her to the cathedral, the Residence Platz. She stopped at the fountain for a moment and with a slight smile she recalled the afternoon of her going to the von Trapp villa for the first time. Her legs felt sore after a while, so she decided to relax on a cafe's terrace while enjoying the „Kaffee mit Kuchen" afternoon treat. For a while she sat there, watched the people and the busy street. Her memory wandered over to her days as a governess. How often they had been roaming about Salzburg wearing nothing else, but old drapes as her husband had referred to it. With delight she recalled the seven happy faces, how free and alive they had felt under her guidance.  
  
She enjoyed this lazy afternoon fully, but then made up her mind to continue her nostalgia walk. Taking everything slow and easy she headed the Festival Hall. The auditorium was empty. With a slight reserve she entered the stage. Closing her eyes the applause of the people was echoing in her ears. "It's time to go back to the hotel". She thought. She was too tired to make it to the Mirabell Gardens, also it was getting dark already and the air became rather chilly.  
  
Exhausted, but on high spirit she got back to the hotel. She ordered room service since she felt too tired to join all the others downstairs in the restaurant; also she felt a need for some privacy. It was completely dark outside, so she decided to take an advantage of the view. She remembered clearly how the fairly tale land had looked like. It met her expectations indeed when she finally saw it again. The stars were shining bright in the skies; the moon illuminated the town giving it a magical glow. Another thing that didn't change, only the company... she thought. She closed her eyes and felt her husband's arms going around her waist holding her close. Everything seemed to be so real for a moment. A soft knock on the door brought her back to the 90s... her dinner was delivered.  
  
She sat at the dinner table long after finishing her meal. The soft candlelight created a very romantic mood in the room; only the right company was missing. She smiled at the memory of similar candle light dinners they had while on their honeymoon in Paris granting them the much needed privacy and intimacy.  
  
She realized how late it was already... fulfilling her urge for a well deserved sleep she laid down in the bed. Her heart and her mind was filled with the events of the day and despite the painfulness of some of them Maria felt contentment taking over in her body. She was excited about the reunion with her family the following day; also she put together a visual list of things and places she was going to share with her daughter. After a few minutes of pondering she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Thank you for reading my story. Please leave a little feedback! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the feedback you guys have left on Chapter 1. Enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rested up fully Maria woke up the next morning. Just when she was about finishing her breakfast Christine arrived.  
  
"Have you eaten yet my daughter?" Maria looked up from her plate.  
  
"Yes mother, I have." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, I have almost forgotten how delicious the Austrian pastry is. These rolls and different sort of dark bread." Maria responded with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Mother, this room is splendid." Christine stated while looking around.  
  
"I told you, you see. There are wonderful memories connecting me to this place and make it very special for me." Christine understood what her mother tried to point out.  
  
When Maria finished breakfast Christine helped with her luggage and she was happy to finally drive her mother to their house.  
  
"Hedwig and Erica are very excited. They were a bit disappointed last night, but I told them that you were staying with another friend in town". Christine said.  
  
"Thank you, and also for understanding me.... Christine, will you have some time while I am here? There are a few places I want to show you..." Maria smiled.  
  
"Of course, mother. I cannot wait to explore those places with you." Christine responded eagerly. She was indeed interested in the places that used to be her mother's favorite. Oddly, she had been living in Salzburg for almost 20 years now, but part of the town, and part of her family's history was still unknown and untold for her. Now she could take a chance of getting to know all the missing information to fill the gaps.  
  
Maria took in as much as she could from the scenery and the landscape during the one-hour drive to her daughter's house. They were passing lakes and green meadows surrounded by gorgeous mountains. Maria didn't say a word, just enjoyed the view she was receiving.  
  
No sooner had they arrived at Christine's house before Maria's two granddaughters aged 16 and 12 had flown out of the door followed by their father Hans.  
  
"Grandmother, you are here. You are here." They screamed and threw their hands around Maria's neck. Tears welled in Maria's eyes as she hugged both girls close to her. She had missed them so dearly. Throughout the years she hardly had a chance to spend a longer period of time with them. Once in a while they had come to visit the rest of the family in the US, but for Maria it was the first time she had visited them. She took a long look at both of them.  
  
"Oh, how much you have grown... and how pretty you are." She said still in tears while gently stroking their faces.  
  
"Hello Maria" Hans slowly approached the trio. "It's good to see you... you look great".  
  
Maria smiled at her son-in-law's compliment and gave him a big hug.  
  
"It's good to see you son." She said while softly patting his back. In the meantime the two girls approached their grandmother again.  
  
"Grandmother, I would like to show you something." Hedwig said and took Maria's hand to pull her into the house.  
  
"Why, you first? I want to show her something, too." Erica interrupted them getting a bit upset at her older sister.  
  
"Girls, girls, grandmother is staying with us for two weeks. Let her settle first, and I'm sure there will be time for everything." Christine went to save her mother from her daughters' storm.  
  
"Yes, sweethearts, I am going to be here for two weeks, and I cannot wait until you share all your stories with me." Maria looked at the two girls with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Finally the family managed to get Maria's luggage inside and let her settle in the guest room. Christine showed the house to Maria accompanied by the two girls who tried to give more explanation on every single detail. Maria found it rather amusing how the two girls were so full of life. For a moment she stopped and smiled. "I wonder who they take after in the family."  
  
The first days of her stay in Austria went by quickly. They had so many things and stories to share. Christine wanted to know about everything going on in the US, what her brothers and sisters and other family members were up to. She had never regretted her moving to Austria, but she missed her family very much. Maria paid attention to every single detail and informed her daughter about all the family members' stories. Christine enjoyed this time immensely and was more than happy to hear that all her brothers and sisters were doing fine, so were her nieces and nephews. Maria's two lively granddaughters were also eager to share every single details of their life with their beloved grandmother.  
  
"Christine, when do you think we can go to our little tour in town?" Maria asked when she thought it was time to share with her daughter all the places and things she wanted to.  
  
"What about tomorrow? Do you want to take the girls with us, or would you prefer a time with only the two of us?" Christine asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh, well.... will they get upset if it was only the two of us, darling? Not that I had anything to hide, but still I think I would feel more comfortable to share these things only with you. As for compensating them, what about a picnic with them the day after?"  
  
"Oh mother you will never change... but it's a good idea indeed. I'm only afraid I won't be able to join you. I'm sure the three of you will make the best of it." She laughed knowing her mother and her two daughters very well. The two girls obviously inherited some of their grandmother's spirit.  
  
"Do you know what I really would love to visit tomorrow? I have been dreaming of this ever since we left Austria... our villa in Aigen. Do you think they would let us enter the property?" She asked in a longing tone.  
  
"I don't know. I have tried to visit the house, but they didn't let me in. I tried to explain them who I was, but they didn't care. All I know that the house now belongs to the University of Salzburg." Christine replied.  
  
Maria's eyes opened wide. If the property belonged to the University, then there should be a contact person they could turn to and explain the situation. There must be a way to get in. She was very much set to make this visit, even if it was for a short time and maybe limited to the garden.  
  
"Okay then, please get me the phone number of the University. I will call them and surely I'll get an appointment from them." She instructed.  
  
Without contradicting her mother Christine complied. She knew that if her mother set her mind on something, there wouldn't be a way to stop her even if her ideas were of the weirdest kind. But the prospect of seeing the villa was tempting for her too. She had heard so many things of the property, and had seen the house from outside but never got a chance to fulfill her curiosity about the interior. She quickly got the phone number and handed it to her mother. Maria took it with urge and went to make the phone call.  
  
After a few minutes Maria emerged again with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"They are expecting us tomorrow at 11 a.m." she said. Christine was rather suprized but also excited about tomorrow.  
  
"Mother, how did you? I mean what did you tell them?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Let's just say that I had my ways" she smiled. Christine wasn't surprised at all for her mother having her ways.  
  
"I cannot wait." She said and her face lit up in anticipation of what the day would bring.  
  
Thank you for reading. This chapter was supposed to be a bridge between Chapter 1 and Chapter 3, which I hope you will like very much.  
  
Still, I would be happy if you could leave a little feedback on this chapter as well. Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

So this is Chapter 3. Enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The following day Maria woke up way before daybreak. The excitement kept her restless. Unable to get back to sleep she put on her robe and decided to watch the sunrise on the terrace.  
  
A few hours later the house was alive with the sounds of good cheer and excitement. Enjoying their breakfast on the terrace Maria turned to her granddaughters.  
  
"What about if the three of us went out for a picnic tomorrow? You choose the place." Maria said. The two girls' face lit up with joy.  
  
"Wow, that sounds good, grandmother. There is a nice lake in a beautiful nature setting not too far from here." Hedwig exclaimed with enthusiasm.  
  
"No, I know a better place grandmother. There is a nice and quiet spot in the woods near here. " Erica corrected her sister.  
  
"Alright, alright girls. We'll see okay? I'm sure we'll have fun no matter where we go." Maria said with a smile while taking one more sip from her coffee.  
  
Christine, who after noticing the clock realised that it was time to leave, interrupted the happy chatting. Maria jumped up from her seat and excitedly followed her daughter to the car. Christine couldn't help but notice the happy excitement spread all over her mother's face. Maria sat in complete silence trying to arrange her thoughts and also to prepare herself for encountering her past. Christine's mind was also filled with a lot of questions, but she didn't want to invade her mother's privacy. Her mother was a remarkable woman she was very much aware of this, but still there was a side of this woman that was unknown for her.  
  
Exactly at 11 a.m. the two women arrived at the former von Trapp villa. Maria was starring at the heavy iron gate with full astonishment and with tears in her eyes. Slowly she opened it and the two of them entered the property. Feeling an urge inside her Maria quickened her steps to reach the front door. Her heart was pounding in her throat when the door was being opened and they were greeted friendly and invited to go inside. For a moment she closed her eyes in fear what the sight of the house was going to be. With a slight reserve she opened them and for a long moment she was gasping for breath. There she stood in the foyer of their old home. A few young students were occupying the room, sitting, chatting or reading at the scattered tables. Christine was unable to contain her tears either. The two of them just stood there in silence until the manager of the faculty unit approached them.  
  
"Baroness von Trapp? We have been expecting you. My name is Helmut Schneider. I'm the one who tries to keep this place under control." He said with a smile and shook Maria's hand.  
  
"Thank you for receiving us, Herr Schneider. This is my daughter Christine." She motioned towards her daughter.  
  
"It's our privilege to have you here ladies. We have heard so many stories about the famous von Trapp family." His statement brought more tears to Maria's eyes. "Please feel free to walk around the property and the gardens."  
  
"Thank you for your kindness again, we are really grateful. You have no idea how much it means for us." Maria said.  
  
The gentleman softly bowed his head to the ladies and returned to his duties.  
  
"Now what about a tour around the house with the two of us?" Maria said in invitation to her daughter.  
  
"That sounds rather tempting mother." Christine answered and the two of them started their journey to the past.  
  
Standing in the foyer Maria was overwhelmed by her emotions. Doing her very best she arranged her thoughts.  
  
"So, this is the place... where I first met your brothers and sisters..... and behind that double door there was a beautifully decorated ball room. I wasn't supposed to enter it, but I did and that was the place I first met your father. He caught me while I was bowing and curtsying inside." Maria laughed and Christine joined her in the laughter.  
  
"Did he get angry with you?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, yes.... But you know that door looks very tempting even now. Wish I could take a look at the inside." She gave a mischievous smile.  
  
"Mother, there is a lecture going on in there... we mustn't disturb them as tempting as it sounds." Christine gave a worried look.  
  
"Okay, you are right. Besides your father would be happy to see that I have picked up some discipline." Their smiles became even broader. "Then you see, behind that door we used to have a living room and attached to that there was a big dinning room." Maria went on.  
  
"Oh, the dining room? Where my dear brothers and sisters put that pine cone on your chair." Christine laughed.  
  
"How did you know about the pine cone????" Maria asked in suprize.  
  
"Oh, I have heard all about the pranks they played on their poor governesses." Christine laughed.  
  
After surveying the foyer one more time the two women headed the garden. The view of the well-maintained backyard left both of them breathless. The sunshine was giving a magical glow to the surface of the lake and the green leaves were shining bright on the beautiful summer afternoon. Slowly they started walking towards the lake.  
  
"Uhm, I suppose this is the place where you fell into the water when father returned from Vienna." Christine laughed. "Somehow I can see the picture of that accident". Now both of them laughed.  
  
"What's so funny in it? I was soaking wet and your father didn't let me go inside to change. We had a huge argument, but it worked. That was the day when he returned to be a loving and gentle father, the way you knew him." Maria recalled while the picture unfolded in front of eyes.  
  
"It's really beautiful and peaceful here... I often wonder how our life would have been like if you hadn't had to leave." Christine stated.  
  
"Surely, things would have been different. Those times were different... but that world doesn't exist anymore. We had to move on." Maria replied. "Okay, let's walk further." And with that she headed the direction of where the Gazebo used to stand. Her daughter followed her and felt rather amused to see her mother's happiness and the glow on her face. As they continued their walk, after making sure that no one could see her, Maria suddenly stopped and crouched.  
  
"Hold my purse." She told her daughter but before that she pulled out a little paper bag out of the purse.  
  
"Mother, what are you doing?" Christine asked suprized and a bit shocked her eyes moving like radar to make sure that there was really no one around to see them.  
  
Maria didn't say a word, but her one hand touched the ground to grab a piece of it. Holding the grains tightly in her palm she felt a few tears rolling down on her cheeks. She stood up and carefully slid them into the paper bag she had in her other hand. Christine didn't say a word and witnessed her mother's actions with her eyes full of tears. When Maria was finished with her task and the paper bag was safely closed and placed in her purse, Christine gently stroked Maria's back in understanding. She was really touched by Maria's actions and she suspected what her mother was going to do with that piece of property. As their walk continued another sight left Maria breathless. In the back of her mind she had hoped to see that little spot again, but knowing how many years had passed by, she didn't think she ever would. Finally there she stood in front of the little glass gazebo. She almost fainted at the sight, but surely her eyes were shining with tears as she was basking in the sea of memories filling her mind.  
  
"Mother, are you alright?" Christine stepped beside Maria and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Yes, Christine... I'm wonderful". Maria responded. From her mother's reaction Christine suspected that they had gotten to another special place, but she had no memories of ever hearing the story connected to this little glass building.  
  
"What is this place famous for?" She asked her mother. Maria slowly took a seat on the stone bench in front of the gazebo. Her fingers softly rubbed the edge of the bench. She needed a few moments to arrange her thoughts before getting into the history.  
  
"The walls of this little building have witnessed one or two things, let me tell you." She started. Christine's mouth remained open in a suspect of what her mother was going to say.  
  
"Your oldest sister Liesl used this spot for her secret rendezvous' with the telegram boy. I don't know how often they had met here.... and Liesl told me that this was the place of her first kiss." Maria remembered with a smile.  
  
"Liesl and a telegram boy???????" Christine got rather suprized. "She never told me about him."  
  
"You know, it's a painful memory for her. She was really in love with him, oh, she was so young, 16 years old.... and I don't want to blame the boy, those times were different." Maria didn't know how she should finish Liesl's story.  
  
"What happened to him?" Christine asked.  
  
"Hitler and his men did a very good job to mislead people by putting wrong ideas into their mind." Maria said.  
  
"Oh, I see." Christine nodded. "And what else did these walls witness???" Christine asked a bit shyly. First Maria turned a bit red, but knew that it was time for her love story.  
  
"And you know." She started her heartbeat quickening." This was the place where I received my first kiss, too" Christine smiled broadly at her mother's embarrassment. "And also, I was sitting on this bench in the evening of my return from the abbey thinking about how messed up my life was... I was in shock after receiving the news of your father's engagement to the Baroness... I was so depressed... and your father found me out here." Maria slowly stood up and walked to the door of the gazebo. Softly she touched the doorframe. "He told me that he had called off the engagement to her because he was in love with someone else. I didn't want to believe it; it was like a dream for me. In the same evening, here within these walls he proposed to me."  
  
There were tears in Maria's eyes again, so were her in daughter's. She slowly walked next to her mother surveying every single detail of the little building, a place that granted so many romantic moments for her mother and father, also for one of her sisters. Maria and Christine sat down in the gazebo to enjoy the view of this romantic setting. Christine looked around with full astonishment.  
  
"Mother, when did you know that you loved him?" Christine asked.  
  
"It's quite funny." Maria laughed. I first started falling in love with him when he blew his whistle on the afternoon I arrived. It was a sort of instant connection. I cannot explain it. I was not aware of my feelings until the evening we danced the Laendler together. I looked into his eyes and I was lost in them." Maria said with nostalgia in her eyes.  
  
"And where did you dance? In the ballroom? Christine went on asking.  
  
"No, actually it happened on the terrace attached to the ballroom. There was big party held in the house. I was outside with the children when the soft tunes of the Laendler caught our ears. Kurt asked me to show him how to dance it. Oh, he was so cute looking at me with his eyes begging. I started teaching him, but he was such a little boy. Your father witnessed it and in the next moment he was standing in front of me reaching out his hand." Maria said with a smile.  
  
"Oh mother that's so romantic. Wish we could see the terrace again. As you said it was attached to the ballroom then I'm afraid we won't be able to enter it due to the lecture going on in there." Christine stated in a disappointed tone. "I'm sure you did it beautifully. I remember the two of you dancing the Laendler when we celebrated your 25th wedding anniversary."  
  
"I think we should try to take a look at the inside again. I wonder what they did with my bedroom." Maria said curiously and the two women returned to the house to further continue the little tour. When they reentered the house they realised that the door to the ballroom had been opened. Maria carefully peeked around the corner to see the interior.  
  
"It's a lecture room with lots of chairs, really nothing inside. The decoration is practically gone." Maria stated her voice reflecting disappointment. Despite the disappointment Maria slowly entered the lecture room and headed the front door that led to the terrace. She didn't say a word, just looked around in full astonishment. Closing her eyes her thoughts went back to that night while the soft tunes of the Laendler were echoing in her ears. Slowly she opened her eyes, looked at her daughter and softly nodded.  
  
They turned around to reenter the house and headed the stairs. Once upstairs all they could find were closed doors. The former bedrooms had obviously been transformed into offices and smaller classrooms and they couldn't enter them. Their tour led them to Maria's former bedroom.  
  
"There is no way to go in. I'm sure it has been refurbished anyway." With a slight smile she nodded to continue the tour.  
  
They kept on passing the closed doors when exhaustion caught up with them after such an eventful day. Despite her exhaustion Maria felt very happy to have seen the place where the most special moments of her life took place. Christine was touched by the events of the day and her heart was filled with delight after learning more from her parents' past.  
  
"Come mother, I think we should get going now if we want to get home for dinner. You know, the girls are the cooks tonight." She smiled. Maria softly nodded in response.  
  
To be continued....  
  
PLEASE don't forget to leave a little feedback! Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews I have received! Enjoy chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hedwig and Erica woke up early in the morning to prepare everything for the day out with their grandmother.  
  
"Oh my God, how long are you going to be gone? For a week?" Christine asked with her eyes opened wide when she saw the big portion of sandwiches the two girls were about to bring along for the picnic.  
  
"Grandmother has always had a good appetite and we don't want to starve." Erica replied.  
  
"Mother? Will you lend us your car? The walk might be too much for grandmother." Hedwig said.  
  
"What might be too much for me???" Maria asked suprized as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, grandmother.... I just asked mother if she could lend us her car, so that we won't have to walk all the way to the lake. It's about 2 miles away." Hedwig responded.  
  
"Oh, my poor dear. Does your leg hurt? Do you have an injury?" Maria laughed.  
  
"Mother, they only want to spare you from the long and exhausting walk." Christine laughed in response.  
  
"Me? Listen girls, if my doctor hadn't advised me, I would climb up as high as the top of the Untersberg or at least I would take you to the mountain where I taught your aunts and uncles how to sing." Maria laughed and the other three joined her in the laughter. "And besides, I'm a danger on the road when it comes to driving." Maria laughed even harder.  
  
"You? Who told you that?" Christine laughed.  
  
"Who? Your father used to tell me that. So girls believe me, having me in your company walking is the safest way to get anywhere." Maria kept on laughing.  
  
"Grandmother we are all set. So if you think we could leave now. The weather is so nice outside, I cannot wait to take a good swim in the lake." Hedwig said excitedly.  
  
"Let's go then!" Maria instructed and the three of them were heading their destination.  
  
Their walk was leading them on a secluded road surrounded only by nature. The two girls fully enjoyed their time out and also their grandmother's cheerful company.  
  
"Okay, girls. There is no one around. Why don't we sing?" Maria offered.  
  
"To sing what?" They both asked.  
  
"Wait let me see... you surely know a few songs.... "Maria said and burst into the tune of "Edelweiss". The two girls looked suprized at first, but then quickly recalling the words of the song, they joined Maria. The lovely nature path was echoing with their cheerful voices. Their repertoire went from Edelweiss to other songs such as My Favorite Things, Do-Re-Mi, that the girls had learned from their mother.  
  
"Grandmother look... we are here!" Hedwig exclaimed pointing at the lake.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty." Maria stated and the three of them went close to the shore and spread out the blankets.  
  
"Okay, let's go for a swim first." Maria suggested and quickly, quicker than the girls she changed into her swimming suit. Before the two girls could think twice, their grandmother was in the water inviting them to join her.  
  
"The water is nice and refreshing. Come on girls." She laughed. She didn't need to instruct them twice, the two girls followed her quickly into the water taking their ball with them. For a while they played a ball game in the water before Maria decided on going for a swim.  
  
"Grandmother, I'm cold, can we go back to the shore?" Erica asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll be with you in about 15 minutes, but I need to take a good swim if you don't mind." Maria said and started swimming to the middle of the lake. The two girls left the lake in the meantime and started drying off on the blanket.  
  
"Look, she is a good swimmer. I cannot believe that she is our grandmother; she is so full of life. Very often I'm jealous of our aunts and uncles for having her as a governess." Erica said looking into the direction where Maria swam.  
  
"Oh, yes she is so cool." Hedwig confirmed. "It's hard to believe that she wanted to become a nun."  
  
"What a life she had." Erica added.  
  
In the meantime Maria decided to join her granddaughters. When reaching the shore the sight of the two of them made her smile.  
  
"It was so good and refreshing." Maria stated while taking a towel to dry herself off. "And what about you, are you all warmed up now?" She asked and took a seat next to them on the blanket.  
  
"Yes, it's much better. Can we get something to eat now? I'm starving." Hedwig said eagerly and opened the basket where they had all the delicious treats.  
  
"Now that was a good idea to come here today. I like it here." Maria stated with delight when she finished her sandwich. "And the food you prepared, now that was delicious. And the dinner last night, girls, I must admit that as much as you take after me, you are lucky for not having inherited my cooking talent." She laughed and the two girls slightly blushed upon hearing their grandmother's compliment.  
  
"I like it here, too. That's why I suggested we come out here today." Hedwig said while giving a sideward glance to her younger sister.  
  
"I'm sure the other place would have been perfect, too." Maria said in order to protect her other grandchild.  
  
"You know grandmother, this is my favorite place. It's so peaceful and quiet here. When I look up at those gorgeous mountains, I simply feel like climbing to the top of them. But mother won't let me go on a hiking on my own." Hedwig let out a deep sigh. Maria started laughing from her heart. "But you know grandmother, and please don't tell it to my mother, one day I'll go up there on my own. I will find the highest tree to climb and I will enjoy the view from up there. I want to be free to travel all around the world, to climb the highest mountains." Hedwig added with dreamy eyes. Maria's laughter became even harder.  
  
"It's amazing. I mean you remind me of the younger myself. This is exactly what I had been dreaming about. I'm not telling you these to follow me, but when I was at your age, I would often climb up that mountain and I climbed all the tress up there." Maria said with nostalgia in her voice.  
  
"You, grandmother? You did all those things?" The two girls asked suprized.  
  
"Oh, yes I did. I was a little tomboy to say the least and I was constantly in trouble even when I lived in the abbey." Maria said with a smile. The three of them started laughing from heart, especially the two girls imagining their grandmother's troublesome behavior.  
  
"You know, you are the coolest grandmother." Hedwig said and softly patted Maria on her shoulder. "Now what about another swim before we go back to your house?" Maria asked and the three of them jumped into the water.  
  
Maria and the girls returned to the house a few hours later before it was getting into the late afternoon hours.  
  
"Christine, can we go into town this afternoon? I have a suprize for you and the girls. A place that I want to share with you." Maria said excitedly. The three others complied eagerly and with anticipation of what Maria's suprize was going to be.  
  
Maria kept on giving driving directions to Christine without telling her where exactly they were going.  
  
"Where are we going? Please grandmother, tell us!" Curiosity took over on all the three of them.  
  
"You'll see soon. As I said it's going to be a suprize." Maria said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Christine kept on receiving the instructions from her mother until Maria told her to stop when they reached Nonnberg Abbey.  
  
"Here we are." Maria said and looked up at the building her heart beating rapidly. Christine recognized the location immediately, since she had already been to this place.  
  
"Is this the abbey, grandmother?" Erica asked.  
  
"Yes, this is the place where everything started and led me to the von Trapp family." She said with wonderment in her eyes. "Okay, let's go inside." She said and got off the car.  
  
"Mother, do you think the nuns will let us in?" Hedwig whispered into her mother's ear.  
  
"I'm sure of it darling. There is no one who could stop your grandmother if she sets her mind on something." Christine stated quietly, her voice just a touch above a whisper. She took both of her daughters by the hand to follow Maria who was already waiting for them at the gate.  
  
Maria rang the doorbell and her face lit up when she saw a nun approaching the door.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with ladies?" The elderly nun asked them friendly.  
  
"Good evening sister. My name is Maria von Trapp, and this is my daughter Christine and my granddaughters, Hedwig and Erica. We don't want to disturb your sisters' daily routine, but I was hoping to be able to have a short visit in the abbey." Maria said. The expression on the nun's face told Maria that she didn't understand the reason of her inquiry.  
  
"You know, more than 50 years ago I was a postulant and lived in this abbey for a year. This place is very special to me, because it helped me find my place in the world. I want to show my daughter and grandchildren where I came from." Maria said. The elderly nun nodded in understanding and let them in.  
  
"I will have one of our sisters accompany you in the yard and then you are welcome to visit our chapel if you wish." The elderly nun stated.  
  
"Thank you so much. You know, my husband and I got married in the chapel." Maria said softly.  
  
„Grandmother, this place looks so strict. How could you live here for a whole year?" Hedwig whispered.  
  
„Oh, as I said earlier I was constantly in trouble." Maria said with a smile.  
  
After the little tour in the yard the four of them were left alone to visit the chapel. Maria was left breathless upon entering the old church. An ocean of memories came back to her as she looked up at the altar in the front. The four of them slowly walked to the front altar and admired the beauty of the interior.  
  
"Grandmother, this is so beautiful. I want to get married in this church, too." Erica exclaimed.  
  
"Grandmother how was your wedding gown like?" Hedwig asked curiously while Christine couldn't help rolling her eyes.  
  
"It was long and white, classic but simple with long train. I had an ivy wreath on my head that held the long veil. I had a bouquet of white roses." Maria recalled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you looked like a princess in it." Hedwig said.  
  
"No, sweetheart. I looked like a baroness in it." Maria corrected with a smile.  
  
Christine and her daughters took a seat in the front row while Maria went upstairs to reach the main altar. Kneeling down she went into a silent prayer. "_Dear God, this is the place where I entered my new life. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful family, a loving husband, blessing me with wonderful children and grandchildren. Please keep them safe; they are my pride and joy. Thank you for guiding me on the long path of life._" Maria had tears rolling down on her cheeks as finishing the prayer.  
  
Returning to the seats where her daughter and the girls were sitting she softly nodded.  
  
"We can go." She said.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
A little review will be appreciated... thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5 and Epilogue

I am posting the final chapter of my story. Enjoy reading it!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The two blissful weeks came to an end very soon and for Maria it was time to say goodbye to her family again. She felt part of her heart and soul in pain for leaving her daughter and Salzburg again, but the other part of hers was eagerly anticipating her return to the US where she could reunite with the rest of her family. One thing was clear now, these two weeks made her realise that no matter where she had lived or where she ever would, the phrase home sweet home would always mean Salzburg. She knew that one day she would return to Salzburg again together with all of her children. Also she knew that no matter how old she is, in her heart she would always be the cheerful, outspoken, tree climbing governess, the young girl who once made her way to the von Trapp villa to enter a new life.  
  
Maria was packing her suitcases wondering how she would get all her things mostly presents she had bought for her children and grandchildren into the bags when she heard a soft knock on the door and Christine's voice softly calling her.  
  
"Come in." She said and went to answer the door.  
  
"Mother, I was thinking. This is your last night here and I think we should make the most of it." Christine looked into her mother's eyes. Maria gently touched her daughter's face and nodded.  
  
"Why don't we sit and talk a bit more on the terrace? It's a lovely summer evening." Maria offered.  
  
The sky was full of stars and the two women enjoyed the mild evening breeze touching their faces. For a while they kept on gazing at the stars without saying a word. Christine was the one to break the silent moments.  
  
"This is how I always imagined it." She said not removing her gaze from up there.  
  
"Imagined what?" Maria asked and turned her head to her daughter.  
  
"When I was a little girl and I was sad you would make me think of nice things to cheer me up. I remember one of those things you said skies full of stars. I think this is exactly how I imagined it as a little girl. Also I remember the song you used to sing for us... My Favorite Things. Even now each time I feel sad I simply remember the words of that song and it really does make me feel better." Christine words touched Maria's heart and started humming the song.  
  
"Oh darling.. you remember this song?" was all she could say while a few tears were running down on her cheeks. The two women exchanged a smile before gazing up at the sky again.  
  
"Mother, can I ask you a question?" Christine asked her voice turning serious.  
  
"Of course darling, you can ask me anything." Maria responded a bit worried all the while trying to read the expression on her daughter's face if something was wrong.  
  
"Mother, you and father, you were very much in love with each other, weren't you?" Christine asked a bit worried of what her mother's reaction was going to be.  
  
After a moment of arranging her thoughts Maria started speaking.  
  
"Yes Christine. I loved him very much and I still do. Your father was a wonderful man. Between the two of us there was a very special connection, a strong tie and there was no one and nothing that could have changed it. He married me for true love and this love grew only stronger throughout the years. He was everything I had ever hoped and wished for." Maria let out a sigh.  
  
"That's what I have always suspected. Mother you are so lucky to have been blessed with such a wonderful partner." Christine's voice turned a bit sad.  
  
"Christine? What's wrong?" Maria sat up.  
  
"Oh nothing mother.... let's just state that I'm not as lucky as you were." She responded.  
  
"What do you mean? You love your husband, don't you? He loves you, I can tell you he does. Christine, when I told you that we were in love, I didn't mean that our marriage went without any problems. We had our little arguments once in a while. You know what a vivid temper I have." Maria laughed.  
  
"But I don't remember you being at mad at each other." Christine said.  
  
"Oh, our arguments didn't go in front of you children. And also, with love and tolerance and with respect that we had for each other, we solved our problems quickly. No, I cannot remember being mad at each other for a longer period of time." Maria said with a worried expression on her face. "What is wrong with you darling?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, mother. Of course I love him and I respect him. He is a wonderful person, a great father, the kids adore him. I'm afraid there is something wrong with me. I'm a bad wife. Oh mother, how did you do that? You were a mother of 11, and a very good mother indeed and I remember father telling me not too long before he had passed away what a wonderful wife you were and how happy you had made him." Christine's eyes filled with tears. Maria rose from her seat and put her hand on her daughter's shoulders. Looking into her eyes she went on talking.  
  
"Christine, listen to me. You are a very good mother; you are a very good wife. Believe me, I'm an experienced old woman who has seen a lot. Have you tried talking to him about what bothers you?"  
  
"He wouldn't care about that one. He is always busy with his job. Very often he doesn't have time for me. I'm alone most of the time especially now with the kids growing and going their own ways." Christine's eyes were in tears before she went on. "I know about that special and strong connection that the two of you had, I remember the sparks flying across the room when the two of you would look at each other. Of course I didn't understand it when I was a little girl, but when I grew older it simply dawned on me."  
  
"Darling, flying sparks aren't enough to make a marriage work well. We worked hard on it; tolerance is the key. In a way we were the same, but on the other hand we were different. We came from different backgrounds and from two different generations, we both had our faults just like anyone else. But as I said by working hard on it, we made it roll along. Please try to be patient with him, and first of all try to get rid of your sorrows by telling him what bothers you. This is what usually worked between the two us. So my daughter, please keep the faith and trust God. Everything will be alright. I know that Hans loves you, I can see it in his eyes." Maria said.  
  
"Thank you mother, you are my best friend. You know mother, there is a picture from my childhood that keeps on coming back to my mind. Each time I remember it all I can think how lucky I'm to have such a wonderful family." Christine let out her words.  
  
"And what is this picture?" Maria asked.  
  
"I think I was 7 years old. You were pregnant with little Georg. On a late summer afternoon the three of us, you and father and me, had a wonderful time on the beach. We had a nice picnic, the sun was shining and we simply enjoyed our time. Father and I went into the water, you stayed sitting on the blanket watching us. Father tried to teach me how to swim and you were watching our activity with so much pride in your eyes. „You are doing it wonderfully sweetheart." you told me. In that moment you and father exchanged a look with each other and that very moment was filled with so much love. This kind of private moment of yours was so special and I knew that I'd always remember it. Only when I grew older did I realise what that look was about." By the time Christine finished her story both women had tears in their eyes.  
  
"I remember that afternoon, too. I was so proud of you. This picture keeps on coming back to me, too. I felt completely happy; I was expecting a baby again. Those were miraculous times for me. After your birth I had miscarried twice and the doctors had told me that I was never going to be able to get pregnant again." Maria responded and the two women smiled at each other.  
  
"It's amazing how time has flown by. Sometimes it seems as if it was yesterday that I was a little girl growing up in a big and happy family. Do you remember those wonderful vacations we used to spend in that little town up in Vermont?" Christine said remembering. "And I remember how often I had the privilege to be a flower girl on a wedding. All the girls at school were jealous of me." Christine went on.  
  
"Oh yes, we had numerous reasons to celebrate over the years. But don't remind me of the time flying by. In my heart I'm still the 22-year-old tree climbing and troublesome governess. And now look at me, I'm 75 years old, all my children have grown up and I have 30 grandchildren and 15 great grandchildren." Maria laughed.  
  
"You are an awesome woman, Mother. I love you and I'm very happy that finally you could make it over here." Christine said breaking the silence.  
  
"I love you too my daughter and remember what I have told you. Believe me, things will be fine again." Maria said in reassurance while taking a hold of her daughter's hand.  
  
The following morning Maria hugged her daughter and granddaughters goodbye at the airport. A few tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"You girls, take good care of yourselves, okay? And remember to send a letter once in a while to your old grandmother in the US." Maria gently stroked their faces.  
  
"Yes grandmother, we will." They chorused and hugged Maria close. After holding them close to her she turned to her daughter.  
  
„And you my darling, thank you so much for everything. I enjoyed my stay here and the special moments we shared." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Believe me, things will be fine. Trust me!" She whispered into Christine ear while hugging her close to her. After a few more moments of teary looks and hugs Maria turned to the direction of the gate and waved her hands to her family.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Maria slowly approached Georg's grave in the local hillside cemetery. Kneeling down next to his gravestone, she gently rubbed it with her fingers. Without saying a word she carefully pulled out a little paper bag from her purse. Taking a deep breath she opened it and turned it upside down.  
  
"Georg, this is from our home, a piece of ground from our garden in Aigen." She said while the grains of ground landed on the grave. With her hands she softly scattered the grains and her eyes couldn't contain a few tears that made their way down on her cheeks.  
  
She slowly stood up. Looking up at the skies she admired the beauty of the setting sun and the magical glow of the clouds. "It's time to go home." She thought and turned around to slowly walk to the exit of the cemetery.  
  
The End.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I want to thank to all my readers, for all the reviews and of course I want to say a big thanks to Jessica again for her support and encouragement.  
  
Please leave me a little review, I would be very happy. 


End file.
